


FRIENDSHIP

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon are the best of friends. They've been best friends since god knows how long. Often gets mistaken as a couple by a lot of people but the two would always deny it. What will happen to them?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 8
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	FRIENDSHIP

"Jeongiiieeeee~"

For everyone, it might seem like it's just another boring and plain day of school but for Jeongyeon, it's not and would never be, as long as she have Nayeon with her.

"You're so loud, Nabongs! It's still early, you know?"

"So, what? That's fine because my voice can finally wake their sleeping souls up. Come on. I don't want to be late."

Nayeon smirked while Jeongyeon just chuckled over Nayeon's confidence and walked their way to their first class together.

She and Nayeon have been friends since their childhood. Their basically the best of friends.

Yeah. Best of friends.

There were a lot of times that they would get mistaken as a couple but both of them would just laugh it off and would answer the same thing.

'We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.'

That's their oh-so-famous in-denial line whenever someone would ask them if they are a couple.

They often get teased by their friends but yeah, they would just laugh it off and would back fire another tease to their friends.

There was even one time when their friends set them up on a date.

That was the greatest moment Jeongyeon had ever experienced in her life, hoping Nayeon felt the same as well.

•••

Time passed quickly and they were so thankful it's already weekends, and since it weekends, they get to be all together once again.

Every weekend, they take turns on which apartment they would barge in and have a sleepover and this day, they decided to crash on Jihyo's.

They weren't complete yet, two of them haven't arrive yet but they are already in chaos.

"Remind me why I agreed on doing our get together here in my apartment again?"

They all chuckled on what Jihyo said, knowing Jihyo, she really doesn't want messy things around her because she, herself, is too lazy to clean it.

"Because you're apartment's the biggest among us. You live here alone but it's already like a mansion."

Jihyo just rolled her eyes and proceeded on the kitchen to help Jeongyeon and Momo prepare their snacks.

"Momo stop eating the ingredients! How are we even supposed to finish this sh*t?!"

Jihyo pursed her lips, refraining her laugh upon seeing Jeongyeon scolding Momo who's sneakily eating the ingredients.

Did I really made the right decision? she thought to herself.

•••

After hours of spending with too much having fun, having talks on how their weekdays went, they finally called it a day and decided to just sleep on the living room all together.

Morning came and Tzuyu was the first one to wake up, Mina and Nayeon following.

They looked around their sorroundings, still half asleep and found the mess they made last night.

"What did we do again last night?"

Mina looked at the two confusedly but neither of the two could remember it clearly as well.

"My head hurts."

"I'm hungry."

The three turned and saw Sana and Momo both got up, one's holding her head while the other one's rubbing her stomach.

You already know which is which.

Nayeon took the lead and started waking up the others.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!"

She went to the nearest window and opened the curtains, making the others groan on how bright the sunlight is.

"Come on! Let's clean and have breakfast."

•••

After dividing the parts of roles of whom will clean and whom will cook, they finally finished.

Half of them settled on the dining table to eat breakfast while the others decided to eat on the couch while watching TV.

"Jeong."

Jihyo placed her plate down on the dining table and faced Jeongyeon who's sitting accross her, Sana and Mina beside her.

"W-What? Why are you so serious? Did I broke something here last night?"

Jihyo shook her head and seriously looked at her, even gaining Sana and Mina's attention.

"Are you sure that Nayeon and You are just FRIENDS?"

Jihyo's question made Jeongyeon froze on her spot.

"Yeah. Why don't you just date each other?"

Sana butted in but Mina hit her arm and told her to just stay quiet which Sana complied.

Jeongyeon on the other hand, heave a sigh and took a sip of her coffee.

"For the nth time, Jihyo. Nayeon and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. She likes someone else and I like someone too."

"Okay. Go tell yourself those lies over and over again. She like someone else and you also like someone but not else beside her?"

"Can you just get to the point?!"

When Jihyo was about to answer her, Dahyun came, running towards Jihyo.

"Ji! They said that I'm like a child! They even called me a baby!"

Jihyo's face soften upon seeing Dahyun pouting while settling beside her.

"Yeah, you're a baby. My Baby."

Dahyun's pout earlier turned into a bright smile and hugged Jihyo.

The other three then looked at them in disgust.

"What? Your girlfriends are in the living room."

Mina and Sana playfully glare at her before leaving the kitchen, going to the living room.

"So... back to you, Jeong. Are you REALLY, REALLY sure about that?"

"Just get to the point, Park Jihyo."

"You and Nayeon literally almost made out in front of us last night during our Truth or Dare game. If it wasn't Momo who stopped you two then Dahyun could've seen it. My poor innocent baby..."

Jihyo looked at Dahyun who's now eating her food happily while Jeongyeon became a blushing mess.

We almost what? she asked in her mind.

"So, tell me Jeong, is that still what 'friends' does?"

Jeongyeon heave a sigh and lowered her head.

Maybe telling them won't be a risk, right? she once again thought.

"I like Nayeon. I like her for a long time now. But I just couldn't take the risk on ruining our friendship and take it on another level."

**Author's Note:**

> This OneShot doesn't really have a part 2 but tell me if you want a continuation and I'll do it. Stay safe and Love lots!!


End file.
